<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>143 by Celine_Violsson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713088">143</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celine_Violsson/pseuds/Celine_Violsson'>Celine_Violsson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complicated Relationships, Everyone Is Alive, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celine_Violsson/pseuds/Celine_Violsson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Фазма терпеливо слушает байки генерала и считает, сколько раз за вечер Хакс произносит "Кайло Рен". Так, для статистики и видения общей картины. Хакс про себя отмечает, в который раз Фазма закатывает глаза. Одна Миллисент думает о насущном и вообще ждёт ужина, но всё равно внимательно слушает их обоих.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Phasma, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>143</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хакс лёг головой на стол, подложив руку, другой рукой он нежно трепал рыжие ушки Миллисент, заснувшей прямо на столе, рядом.<br/>— Да, тяжелый у нас выдался день, — Хакс провел пальцем по кончику ушка, обрамленного белым пушком, кошка дёрнула им, зевнула и открыла затуманенные сном глаза.<br/>— Сначала Кайло Рен, потом снова Кайло Рен, под вечер, ты не поверишь, Милли, Кайло Рен! — кошка фыркнула, ткнулась мокрым носом в ладонь.<br/>— Это невозможно, поверь, я сотрудничаю с ним только ради блага и процветания Первого Ордена. В ином случае я бы с удовольствием организовал ему путешествие по открытому космосу в один конец. Посмотрел бы он на звёзды, услышал музыку бесконечности… Ну и хватит на этом, согласно такому раскладу, который я уже много раз обдумывал для личного успокоения, услышал и увидел бы он немного. Пара минут, и увлекательное путешествие окончено, — кошка зевнула снова, на этот раз более протяжно и подёргала усами, принюхиваясь. Наверное, думала, чем пахнет космос. Или просто опять хотела есть. Хакс вспомнил про ещё один свой «план по избавлению Вселенной и, в частности, генерала Хакса от Кайло Рена». Фазма советовала ему использовать мысленные образы для контроля гнева. Если нужно, проговорить их вслух. Хакс по-своему воспринял совет. Теперь каждый раз, когда мимо проходил Кайло Рен, Хакс чуть ли не вслух блаженно нашептывал что-то об удушении.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Замечательный воротник, генерал, — вскользь бросил Кайло Рен.<br/>— Её зовут Миллисент, — Хакс так резко подобрался, что Милли едва не свалилась с его плеч. Когтями она ткнулась ему в лопатки.<br/>Кайло потянулся, чтобы легонько погладить кошку.<br/>— Не трогайте её, — Хакс процедил сквозь зубы.<br/>«Пассивная агрессия как она есть», — Фазма только вышла в проход, а уже на повороте увидела в нескольких метрах этих двоих. И услышала.<br/>— Вы шипите громче, чем ваша кошка, — Констатировал Рен. К слову, Милли ни звука не издала в поддержку Хакса, она только одним глазом подглядывала за ними и почти не двигалась, крепко сидя на плечах.<br/>Кайло предпочёл проигнорировать просьбу (как и всегда) и возобновил попытку посягнуть на личное пространство кошки. Но Хакс непроизвольно дернулся, так что Кайло мазнул ладонью по его щеке. Кошка моментально спрыгнула с плеч Хакса.<br/>Фазма подняла одну бровь, молча развернулась на пятках за угол и больше за этот вечер не пыталась искать Хакса. Вообще-то Хакс сам потом её нашел. Ему было, что рассказать.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хакс припомнил и это. И ещё много чего неоднозначного, но довольно сильно действовавшего на нервы генералу. Удивительное стечение обстоятельств: всякий раз, когда генерал Хакс терял дар речи от возмущения (а такое с генералом было довольно сложно провернуть, нужно было иметь талант), рядом оказывался Кайло Рен. Ещё несколько минут Хакс докладывал кошке об ущербе учиненном Кайло Реном и объемах убытков, которые несла база по его вине.<br/>— Поздравляю, Милли, ты самая умная на этой операционной (овоще)базе.<br/>— Хакс, я прошу тебя, успокойся уже, — Фазма сидела в дальнем углу, нога на ногу, судя по тону голоса, закатила глаза.<p>— За этот вечер, Хакс, ты произнес имя «Кайло Рен» ровно сто сорок три раза. Поздравляю, Хакс.<br/>— С чем?<br/>— С тем, что ты балбес.<br/>— Я?! — Хакс перестал гладить Милли и положил ладонь ей на макушку, она вывернулась и укусила его за палец, — Ну вот ещё, — Хакс насупился, кошка спрыгнула со стола, мурча, направилась к Фазме.<br/>— Ты. А с Кайло здесь прямо повеселело, каждый день что-то происходит. Цвет лица у тебя стал более человеческий. Даже красный, я бы сказала. Ты весь оживился: вон какой дерганый. Преображение на глазах.<br/>— Ты издевашься?<br/>— Да.<br/>— Спасибо, Фазма.<br/>— Пожалуйста, Хакс, — Фазма отпила из чашки, пряча там улыбку.<br/>Странно, но кажется, это каким-то образом подействовало. Хотя и ненадолго.</p>
<p>— А ты помнишь, как Рен?.. — начал запальчиво Хакс. В глазах заблестел, если не сказать, азарт, то хотя бы отражение настольной лампы.<br/>— Начало-ось…<br/>Сто сорок четыре.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>